


he had seen this happen thousands of times, why was this any different?

by moggin



Series: a non-festive december mcyt prompt list [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Dogs, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hugs, Temporary Character Death, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moggin/pseuds/moggin
Summary: techno does everything he can to bring tubbo back.prompt: respawn
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: a non-festive december mcyt prompt list [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038111
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	he had seen this happen thousands of times, why was this any different?

Tubbo was a great kid. Everyone knew it, and everyone adored him. Techno was no exception, even though he hid his love for his little brother’s friend under a thick skin. A very thick skin.

Techno loved Tubbo. But he wasn’t expecting this.

Tubbo was sitting at his doorstep, bawling. Techno had moved out of his family’s house a while ago, deciding he valued his alone time more than he valued spending all hours of the day with his family. He loved them, but it got to be a little much, so he moved a couple hundred blocks away. Not so far that they couldn’t easily see each other if they wanted, but not close enough that they would come uninvited when they were bored. 

He had built his house himself, with some help from Tubbo, out of dark oak and stone bricks. It had a nice medieval feel, and Techno liked that it fit his king persona while also being compact and cozy. Tubbo added a fireplace, which Techno was thankful for. It got scarily cold in the winter, and he was too lazy to install a heating system.

Tubbo was nice enough to do the entrance for him, since he was no good at entrances. He put a couple steps and a small outdoor area, covered by a balcony on the second floor in case it rained, like it was raining today.

Tubbo was on his knees on the floor right outside Techno’s door, looking heartbroken. 

A couple minutes earlier, Techno had been sitting in bed reading The Art of War by Sun Tzu. He heard a tiny noise coming from outside, like floorboard creaking. Floorboards creaking? He dismissed it before he heard the subdued knock on his door. Looking a little disappointed to have to get up, Techno put his bookmark in and left the book on his bed while he went to go check to see who was visiting at this time of night.

And in this weather. He looked out his window to see that it was thundering.   
He unlocked and opened the heavy mahogany door to see Tubbo in the most frail state he had ever seen him in. He didn’t immediately see any injuries, but he saw Tubbo on his knees on the floor, curled in on himself, holding his sides with his arms crossed. He was crying. 

Techno knelt down to Tubbo’s level, tentatively reaching out to brush his wet hair off his forehead. Tubbo leaned into the touch. 

“Tubbo, please come inside. You’re gonna get sick,” Techno said softly. 

Tubbo shook his head rapidly. “They’re after me, Techno. I don’t want to drag you into this. I just found this puppy in the rain and it looked so sad and alone and I couldn’t leave it there, but it’s probably gonna die if it stays with me. Techno, please, could you take care of him? Please?” Tubbo was clearly desperate. He kept his voice surprisingly even, though that didn’t match his blotchy red face. 

“I don’t know where else to take him, Techno. Please.”

Techno didn’t respond, just looked in Tubbo’s arms at the tiny puppy he didn’t notice before. It was a baby australian shepherd, that much he could tell. Its fur was matted with mud and grime, but Techno supposed it was pretty cute. He reached out to let it sniff his hand, and the puppy jumped out of Tubbo’s arms and went into Techno’s house. Tubbo smiled and sighed in relief. 

“Thank you. Thank you so much, Techno.”

“It’s fine. Are you hurt?” Techno held out a hand to help Tubbo off the ground.

“Nope.” Tubbo took the hand and stood up straight.

Techno wasn’t really known for physical affection. He was good with words. Good with violence. Not good with hugs. But he still tried, because he loved Tubbo and he could see the boy was holding himself together with duct tape and Elmer’s glue.

He took the step closer to Tubbo, pulling him against his chest. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, resting his head on top of Tubbo’s. Tubbo was surprised at first by the gesture, but wrapped his arms around Techno’s broad back anyway. He loved hugs, and Techno was huggable.

“Please be safe. I don’t know what’s going on with you, but please just come home.” The ‘I don’t know what I would do without you’ went unsaid, but both knew it was there. 

“I’m really sorry, but I can’t guarantee that.”

Techno tightened his hold on Tubbo. “Can you come in for a minute?”

“Techno I really don’t-”

“Please?” Techno was the king. The best. He didn’t plead even the biggest, most powerful people. But he was pleading here, because he cared more about this small boy than he cared to admit.

Tubbo paused before responding in a small voice. “Why do you need me to come in?”

“I want to give you something.”

“Okay. But I can’t be in for long. I really don’t want to get you involved, Techno.”

“I understand. It’ll only be a minute.”

Tubbo nodded and released Techno. Techno held the door open and Tubbo walked in, standing awkwardly in the doorway. Techno closed the door and walked to his bedroom. When he realized Tubbo wasn’t following him, he turned around and waved him over. Tubbo hurried to him. 

Techno’s room was pretty small, with a bed, a double chest, and a desk. His desk had some drawers. He opened the middle drawer, taking the papers that were in it and dumping them on the desk. Tubbo looked confused as he watched Techno remove the bottom of the drawer, revealing a tiny space between the two drawers. Usually desks don’t have wood between the drawers, so Tubbo guessed Techno designed the desk alternatively for this purpose. 

In the tiny space was a little pendant. Techno pulled it out and held it out to Tubbo, putting it gently in the boy’s hand.

The pendant itself was really sad-looking, Techno thought. It was just dental floss, strung through a tiny hole Techno had poked through a small piece of bark, and tied at the ends to make a necklace. Tubbo looked at the bark, only about an inch tall and wide. It had a tiny engraving on it, a ‘T’, and there was a tiny crown and an even tinier bee painted on it. The symbols were amateurish and the paint was chipping, but you could still tell what they were. 

Tubbo recognized it immediately as the thing he and Techno made together when they met. They had gone off the fact that both of their names started with the letter T, and then painted their brands on it with some paint they stole from Fundy. That was years ago. Techno kept that?

“Techno, I-”

“Take it with you. I know you won’t take me with you, so take that with you.”

Tubbo held the pendant in a light fist, looking at Techno, whose expression was unreadable. He held it out to the pink haired man. “Can you put it on for me?”

“There’s no knot, you just put it over your head-”

“It’s different, Techno! It’s like being knighted by the Queen. You can _technically_ put the sword on both shoulders, but it’s only special if the Queen does it.”  
Techno sighed and gently took the pendant from Tubbo’s hold. Tubbo stepped closer to Techno and tilted his head up a little, closing his eyes. Techno took the final step towards Tubbo, putting the pendant over his head and positioning the bark at his chest so it was neatly in the middle.

“Consider yourself knighted.”

“Thank you, Techno.”

Techno nodded, and let himself be pulled into a hug. His grip was loose at first, but then Tubbo hugged him tighter and the weight of the situation really settled in. Tubbo was in trouble. Tubbo could _die_. And he wasn’t doing shit about it. “Tubbo?”

“Mhm?” Techno felt the vibration of Tubbo’s soft voice in his chest. 

“Please let me come with you.”

“No, Techno.”

Techno felt like a child being denied something by a parent. He had no power in this situation. He was helpless, and he hated it. He took a deep, shaky breath, and Tubbo noticed.

“Techno? Are you okay?” Tubbo slowly leaned back in the hug so Techno’s arms were still loosely hanging behind his back but he could still look at the taller man. Techno’s eyes were watery.

Techno stayed silent for a bit, his breath hitching and his mouth molding itself into a trembling frown, and that was enough of an answer for Tubbo. Tubbo pulled him back into the hug, and Techno let himself break. 

He didn’t want this to possibly be Tubbo’s last memory of him, but he couldn’t stop the broken sobs from pouring out of his mouth like smoke from a chimney on a winter night.

“I just want you to be safe, Tubbo.” He hugged Tubbo tighter, bending his back a little to bury his head in the crook of Tubbo’s neck. Tubbo didn’t say anything. There was nothing to say. He just held Techno and ran his nimble fingers through his soft hair until his sobs died down into gentle crying. It didn’t take long; Techno wasn’t one to cry about anything, let alone cry for more than a minute.

“Techno, I’ll try my best. And even if something goes wrong, I’ll always be by your side. Okay?”

Techno didn’t trust his voice to answer, so he just nodded.

“I love you.”

This was the relationship they had. Brotherly, platonic, and physical. When Tubbo needed it, Techno was his shoulder to cry on, and vice versa. Techno didn’t want to think about what his life would be like without Tubbo in it. He melted into Tubbo’s caring touch, exhaling and letting his entire body relax. “I love you too.”

Tubbo’s hand stopped moving, just holding Techno’s head on his shoulder. 

Techno reluctantly pulled himself from Tubbo’s hold, standing up straight but not letting his arms fall from around Tubbo. “Did you name the dog?”

Tubbo laughed lightly. “Nope. What should we name him?”

Techno looked at the dog, who was sitting in the doorway and getting mud everywhere. “He looks like a Pluto.”

“Pluto it is then.” He smiled up at Techno. “You have to give him a bath.”

“Yeah, I know. He’s getting mud everywhere, you asshole.”

“Really? I couldn’t tell the difference since your house is such a… what’s the word…. a _pigsty_.”

You can’t say shit. Your house is perpetually sticky. Why do you insist on _living_ with the bees? Just leave them outside or something.”

“They’re my bros!!”

“They’re causing you actual physical pain.”

“I don’t judge. Maybe they’re sadists.”

“You…. How do I respond to that?”

“Wow, you’re illiterate too.”

“Wow, you’re an asshole.”

“You love me.”

“Sometimes I question my decisions.”

“Awwww. This is so sad. I’m heartbroken. I don’t think I’ll ever come back from this.”

“Good.”

“Mean!!!”

Techno smiled and let out a tiny laugh, more like an aggressive exhale, and looked at Tubbo. He noticed his bittersweet smile.

“Well, I have to go.”

“Okay.” Techno walked him to the door, opening it for him.

“What a gentleman.”

“Only the best.”

Tubbo smiled brightly at Techno. “I’ll see you later.”

Techno looked down at his feet to see Pluto rubbing against his leg like a cat. He decided to pick the puppy up so his little paws were up in the air. He raised and muffled his voice in Pluto’s matted fur to get the point across that he was talking as Pluto. “I’ll see you later Tubbo! Woof!”

Tubbo laughed and planted a quick kiss on Pluto’s head. The small dog was slightly panting with his tongue lolling out, and it looked like he was smiling. Tubbo held Techno’s smiling face with a hand on each cheek. Tubbo’s smile softened, and he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Techno leaned his forehead against the rough wood of the door, hoping to feel the pressure signaling that someone was pushing it open but knowing that the only person he wanted to open it wasn’t going to. He only knew one way to cope with negative emotions(alone, that is), and that was completely ignoring the problem, so he turned to the dog. He was sitting by him obediently, even though Techno gave no orders for him to. “Let’s get you bathed, huh?”

The dog seemed to understand him, standing up and wagging its tail. Techno walked to the bathroom and Pluto followed him, and Techno closed the door behind them when Pluto walked in. 

Techno turned the water on in the tub, letting it run on his hand so he could feel the temperature. After some fiddling with the knob, he decided that it was a fine temperature, and started taking off his clothes. He folded his tunic and put it on the closed toilet seat, followed by his folded undershirt, pants, underwear, and socks. 

He turned back to the tub and turned off the faucet. He bent down to pick up Pluto, who was surprisingly heavy for a dog his size, and put him in the tub. Pluto squirmed a little, only getting some water on the tiled floor, and Techno stepped into the tub. He took the shampoo from where it was next to the tub, and squeezed a dollop into his open palm. He rubbed it into his hair aggressively, as he usually did, and washed it out by filling the bucket that was also by the tub with water and dumping it on his head.

Once he was sure he wouldn’t get shampoo in them, he opened his eyes and looked at Pluto, who was sitting with about half of his body submerged in water. “Alright buddy, your turn.” Techno got the shampoo, briefly wondering if it was bad to use human shampoo on a dog, but dismissing the idea when he remembered it was his only option. He drained some of the water and got Pluto to stand up, then drizzled shampoo on the dog’s back. He started rubbing the shampoo into the dog’s thick coat, the suds turning slightly brown from all the grime. He used the same bucket he used earlier to wash the soap from the dog’s coat, making sure he got all the dirt off before putting it back where it was. The rusty metal made a loud clunk when it met the tiled floor, ignoring Techno’s attempts to put it down quietly. Techno frowned and stood up to get a towel. He only had one, so he quickly and ineffectively dried his hair before laying the towel out on the ground. 

He picked Pluto up and out of the bath, putting him on the towel and quickly wrapping him up so he wouldn’t get water everywhere. Techno held the wrapped up puppy in his arms for a bit, cradling him like a baby. Then he used his baby voice, saved for only very specific occasions. “You’re a little burrito. Yes you are. A little baby burrito.”

He sat down on the tile floor, forgetting he was naked and wincing slightly at the cold tile, putting Pluto down and making sure the towel didn’t come off. “Stay.” 

Surprisingly, Pluto sat down and obeyed. Techno had guessed he was some stray(it wasn’t the first time Tubbo had taken home a stray he found somewhere), but maybe that was wrong. Maybe his owners abandoned him or something.

He hated that he knew what that felt like.

Techno took his clothes from where they were neatly folded and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him gingerly so Pluto didn’t follow him. As soon as the door closed, he could hear the scratching of nails on tile and the clatter of something falling. He smiled to himself and walked to his room, throwing the clothes on the bed(effectively unfolding them) and walking to his dresser.

He laid his fingers on the cool metal of the knob on one of the drawers, the reality of the situation setting in. Tubbo had just come to his house, given him a dog, and told him he might never come back, and Techno had _let him leave_. His brain was numb, a headache blossoming that felt strangely similar to brainfreeze, and he gripped the knob tighter. He felt the knob move a little, signaling that it might break if he kept doing what he was doing, so he resorted to tracing the thin engravings on it. He traced the ‘T’ and the flowery design around it. Tubbo had helped him make this dresser. 

What was he talking about, Tubbo helped him make the entire house. 

Techno shook the intrusive thoughts, the clearly incoming guilt from his mind, instantly regretting the movement with his headache. He blinked slowly and opened the drawer, abandoning the warming (and now slightly sweaty)knob. He dug around the drawer looking for a specific baggy white tee shirt, eventually touching it and recognizing the soft material. He pulled it out and put it on, relishing in the odd comfort the cotton gave him. 

Philza gave him this shirt. It was his before he gave it to Techno. Techno really didn’t need to cherish it so much, since it was just a plain shirt Philza had given him when his was soaked in blood because when he went out at night and got ambushed by a horde of zombies. There was no emotional subtext, nothing any ordinary person would acknowledge to consider the shirt a prized possession, but Techno had something that only Tubbo also had, and that was a scarily good sense of smell.

Philza’s scent had been permanently ingrained in the fabric of the shirt from years of wearing it over and over again. Since Philza was his father(not biologically, but Philza was the only father figure he had and he would die for his old man in a heartbeat), his scent was calming. Techno asked him once a month to sleep in the shirt so that his smell would be more prominent, and Philza agreed. He didn’t know what his son was doing, but he supported it nonetheless.

Techno brought the collar of the shirt up over his nose, closing his eyes and basking in the scent. His headache melted and his blacked out vision filled with warm-colored blotches. A wave of calm washed over Techno’s entire body, and his breathing slowed. He gripped the hem of the shirt with clammy hands, crumpling the fabric in his fist, and focused on his breathing.

He should probably let Pluto out of the bathroom.

He blinked once before letting go of his shirt and pulling on a pair of green plaid pajama pants. The fabric was rough, but he liked how sturdy it felt. _Like hugging a tall, buff scottish man_ , his mind supplied. _What the fuck?_

Techno opened the door, and the entire bathroom was dripping. Pluto, however, was relatively dry, and he supposed that was the point of leaving him in here with a towel. Said towel was crumpled up on the floor from Pluto rolling on it. He picked up the slightly damp material and hung it over a thin banister he had installed, and turned to Pluto.

Pluto wasn’t there.

Before he started worrying, he remembered he left the bathroom door open, so Pluto had probably run out. Techno sighed and exited the stuffy room, closing the door behind him and going back to his bedroom. Pluto had curled up in the middle of his large bed, seemingly very comfortable. Techno smiled softly to himself and went to pull the covers down after extinguishing the lantern that was hung on his bedpost, getting under them and lying on his side. He threw an arm over Pluto, who shifted back and snuggled into Techno’s concave form, leaning his head on his outstretched arm.

Techno fiddled with Pluto’s little toe pads, liking the coarse texture. Pluto didn’t seem to mind. 

Later that night, he woke up. He looked around, trying to figure out what was causing the pit in his stomach. He didn’t have a nightmare, he knew that much. He used to have nightmares, and every time he would wake up from one he would remember what the nightmare was about. This time, he didn’t remember. And he woke up calmly, which he definitely didn’t when he was having a nightmare. 

This was something different. He sat up, Pluto shuffling and not seeming too perturbed by the loss of Techno’s arm under his head, and looked around for anything amiss.

He didn’t find anything. His book was in the same place, he couldn’t smell another person in his house, and he didn’t even hear any mobs outside. He lugged himself out of bed, willing his limbs to move and his heavy eyelids to stay open. He yawned and stretched in an attempt to be less drowsy, but the sleepy taste the yawn left in his mouth ended up just making him more tired.

He dug through his small pile of clothes he threw on his bed that night, looking for his communicator. It was bundled in his cape.

He peeled the layers and layers of heavy, velvety red fabric and eventually felt the metal box touch his fingers. He picked it up and turned the screen towards himself.

He powered it on with a tiny click of the button on the side. He saw Pluto’s ear twitch in his peripheral vision. His eyes immediately darted to the familiar name written in pixelated yellow font.

His breath caught in his throat.

_Tubbo_ was killed by [Intentional Game Design]_

He read the words over and over, hoping it was just his bleary eyes or his tiredness and that _wasn’t actually written there--_

His hopelessness quickly morphed into rage, folding into itself over and over again until its small shadowy form had grown into a fractal cloud, ominous and all-enveloping. Techno didn’t bother changing out of his pajamas, he shoved his communicator in his pocket and brought his heavy cape around his shoulders, the long fabric billowing behind him dramatically as he spun on his heel to walk to the door. He wasn’t Techno anymore.

He was the Blood God.

And he was about to get his fill of sweet, coppery genocide.

\---

Techno weaved through the dense forest easily, following the smell of Tubbo’s hour-old distress. Dead leaves crinkled under his quick steps, but other than that he moved silently. His axe was ready in his right hand, thick blade behind him as if masking its power.

It didn’t take long before he reached the clearing.

Techno had seen a lot of death in his life. He had caused a lot of death in his life, lives that had earned him the title of Blood God. Tubbo’s small, fragile and beaten body in a crater in the middle of the clearing shouldn’t have made him stop in his tracks, the stiff wind his cape created fanning the leaves out under him. He had seen this hundreds, thousands of times before. Why was Tubbo any different?

He timidly approached the figure, who was lying on his back with a loose fist on his chest. He supposed he was praying in his last moments. Even though he didn’t think Tubbo was religiously affiliated, that seemed like something he would think to do as he lay dying in a crater, watching the last bit of sun drain from the sky and breathing in his last gulps of the fresh October air.

Tubbo looked calm, like he was quietly enjoying the gentle breeze and had fallen asleep watching the constellations overhead. Upon closer inspection, Techno realized Tubbo wasn’t praying. The hand on his chest was clutching the pendant Techno had given him mere hours prior, the thin white dental floss still around his neck, just where Techno had put it.

Techno approached him, first kneeling down and pressing two fingers to the artery under his jaw, unsurprised but not any less emotionally distraught. His thoughts were jumbled and his mind supplied TV static as he just kept his fingers there, hoping for the tiniest pulse. The tiniest sign that his eyes were deceiving him. 

But alas, his eyes rarely deceived him, and no matter how much he wanted them to be, they weren’t deceiving him now. He let the muscles in his neck relax, and his head fall forward. His eyes shut.

It was then that the TV static cleared somewhat, enough for an old memory to seep through to the forefront of his mind.

He was sitting in Phil’s lap, still a child and learning to read. Phil was reading him some story book he borrowed from the library of a nearby village, about two boys. One of the boys died protecting the other, and the boy who lived went on a journey to find a respawn anchor. Respawn anchors were only tall tales, but it was rumoured that some people had found them in Bastions and used them to revive their lost friends or relatives. The boy brought the anchor back to his dead friend, and it brought him back.

Techno opened his eyes to look at Tubbo’s face. The color was still there. In the meantime, he would pretend Tubbo wasn’t…. He wasn’t. He was just sleeping, and Techno would have to carry him home again. Techno crouched lower and gently slipped his arms around Tubbo’s back and under his knees. He picked the boy up easily, and Tubbo’s head lolled to lean against his right pec. He tried to jostle him as little as possible ~~, so not to wake him~~.

When he got back to his home, he carried Tubbo to his room and tucked him into his bed. Just sleeping. Techno brushed his hair back, off his forehead, and planted a slow kiss there.

“I’ll see you soon, Tubbo.”

Pluto snuggled into Tubbo’s arm, silently asking him to lift it up and put it around him. Tubbo was unresponsive. Techno put out a large pile of food and an equally large pot of water for Pluto, and he made sure to leave the door to the fenced-in area outside his house slightly ajar. With that, he clutched the handle of his axe and left, closing the heavy door behind him. 

\--

A week later, Techno returned to his house, tattered and bruised but holding an uncommon desperation in his eyes and a respawn anchor in his arms. His sleeves had spots of a variety of shades of crimson, and his cape was mildly charred in a few places. His crown lay as regal as ever on his head though, and his axe was strapped to his back with the blade right next to his head. The smooth netherite glinted in warning.

He walked to his room and placed the anchor on the floor next to his bed. Tubbo’s skin looked less saturated, his hair thin and his body seemingly deflated. Techno could almost make out the outline of his ribs through his shirt. He didn’t want to look anymore.

He slumped down in a physically and emotionally exhausted heap, putting his forearm on the corner of the anchor and resting his forehead on it. He took a long, deep breath, bracing himself for his efforts to end in failure.

He slipped the glowstone he collected out of his pocket, taking a minute to appreciate the small golden shards. Despite their size, they illuminated Techno’s whole hand and his face and torso, and small golden slivers of light shone through his fingers onto the floor behind them. 

They looked warm, and they should’ve been warm, since they came from the nether, but the frigid stones provided none of the expected warmth. 

Techno closed his eyes, silently praying to any deity that was close by, before slipping the glowing rocks into the little space that was carved out of the anchor just for them. He half expected something to happen, like for them to start glowing much more, or for the anchor to make a weird noise, but nothing happened. 

It was then that he began to grieve.

He felt the tears falling down his cheeks, and he tasted the salt on his tongue when a few seeped through his lips, but he made no other show of the outpouring of emotion. While his mind was a hurricane, destroying and consuming everything around it, he kept a completely straight face and let glowstone illuminate his dripping eyes. 

It wasn’t the sadness that made his shoulders start to quiver and his breathing more shaky. It was the crushing guilt that he had let Tubbo go. The boy had told him he was in danger, and Techno had let him go. And now he was…. He was dead because of it. And for once, the Blood God didn’t welcome death. 

He could almost feel the boy’s warm hand on his shoulder.

“Techno?”

Techno’s head shot up, seeing Tubbo, alive and well, sitting on the edge of his bed with that worried smile of his. Techno had never been so happy to see that smile in his entire life.

The taller man immediately threw himself onto the boy, openly sobbing and clutching at Tubbo’s dirty clothes. He felt Pluto at his side nudging at his elbow, but ignored him. Tubbo let out a small grunt in surprise at being pushed back onto the bed so suddenly, but quickly returned Techno’s embrace. He pet the taller man’s hair, carding his fingers through it the same way he had before he left, and Techno just cried for a while. 

When he was done dampening Tubbo’s shirt, he looked up at him, still not quite believing this was real. “I thought you were gone.”

Tubbo just laughed sweetly. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Techno smiled too and buried his face in Tubbo’s chest again. “How long was I out?”

“A week.”

“Think we can call it hibernation?”

Techno snorted. “Death and hibernation are two different things, idiot.”

“Idiot! You’re the idiot.”

“No you.”

“No you.” 

Techno missed this banter, he missed Tubbo, and he would do everything in his power to keep Tubbo with him for as long as he could. Tubbo held him tighter, and eventually they fell asleep together, listening to the cicadas outside.

**Author's Note:**

> day 3 done! thanks for reading! wanna participate in the prompt list? join the discord! https://discord.gg/XmqNfG2Q8N


End file.
